Jack and Sam's Cupcake Chaos
by emmydisney17
Summary: Jack and Sam hear about the Little Miss Cupcake Sweepstakes and enter Sam in. They go to Paris but Sam is kicked out when she tells everyone about Predator Island. But Jack isn't about to just walk away so easily, not even on an empty stomach.


**Jack and Sam in Cupcake Chaos**

The story starts on a bright sunny morning outside while inside a bedroom a predator was asleep as he slept with a big round stomach. The predator was half human and half lizard and he had spiky orange hair, yellow skin, light blue eyes and a dark orange underbelly wearing a red vest cameo gree pants and red boots. His name was Jack. He yawned and gently rubbed the orb inside his swollen stomach "Morning Sammy. rise and shine."

The only sound of Sam was a burp and a groan along with gurgling sounds and bubbles "Are you ok in there Sammy?" Jack asked in consern. "I don't feel so good daddy." Sam's voice said "Let me see what's wrong with you." Jack said.

He reached into his mouth and pulled out his child. She was covered in red and orange sause and smelled just like that pizza he had given her and forgotten all about. "Sammy! Look at you, your dirty!" "Not to mention, a bad tummy ache." Sam said rubing her swollen round belly as uncomforatble rumblings came from it.

Jack patted his little butterfly's tummy and said "That's the last time i leave you with a super sized pizza. You should've known better then to keep eating it." Sam's eyes grew big and watery as she looked at the lizard "I'm so sorry daddy, i just love to eat, that way i can be just like you when i grow up. I'm a pig aren't i?"

"Oh Sammy, I didn't mean that in a bad way." Jack said as he rubbed his daughter's stomach "And your not a pig, your a piglet. But there's nothing wrong with being a pig or a piglet. Your my little piglet. And if anyone bullies you i'll eat them up!" Sam sniffled and Jack kissed her "Now it's time to give you a much needed bath."

* * *

In the bath tub Sam blew bubbles as Jack washed her dry. While the lizard made her clean Sam giggled as he tickled her and her shrinking tummy "That tickles!" She cooed as she was tickled "Well i do love to tickle my baby don't i?" Jack asked as he continued to tickle her. Then he got her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a towl as snug and tight as a baby in a blanket.

Cradling Sam he wrapped a towl over her head and said "Now that your all clean we'll play all day now." he kissed her forehead and Sam giggled as she quirmed in the lizard's arms. Then Jack's stomach started to growl and the lizard patted Sam's head "Well, i now where you can go to dry off." "In your tummy? Without my dress on?" Sam asked "It still needs to dry but don't worry, I promise it won't last long and i won't peek." "Well... ok. No peeking." Sam said.

Closing his eyes Jack swallowed his daughter whole and pulled out the towl she once had on.

Kicking and squirming Sam waited for her dress to dry while Jack patted his belly and rubbed it's bulge "How are you doing in here Sam?" "It's a little strange without my dress on." Sam said "Feels quite... diffrient." "Don't worry, your dress is almost done. Can have you running around without it can we? And since your a girl and i'm a guy... uh... you know how it is."

As Jack went upstairs Sam quirmed a little and yawned as she started to tire herself out. Jack turned on the radio and heard "Hey there parents, is your little girl as cute as a cupcake? If she is then you should enter her right away in the Little Miss Cupcake Sweepstakes. The winner will take home a year supply of cupcake mix and as a bonus, anything her little heart desires be it with a million dollers or a trip around the world! So don't delay, sign in right away. There's only one slot left so sign your little cupcake up today!"

"That might be something we can do." Jack said with a smile "So what do you say Sammy? Wanna be a Little Miss Cupcake?" The bulge in the belly bounced all over in excitment "Oof! I'll take that as a yes." Jack said while he held his belly.

* * *

Turns out that the Little Miss Cupcake compatision was held in Paris and the girls all had to get their tickets for the plane trip there (Jack stole his but that was part of his job) before arriving in a cute little restuant decorated with pink and a banner that said "WELCOME LITTLE MISS CUPCAKE!" Jack felt sick as he and Sam, who was srill wearing her green dress, entered and saw three girls standing on platforms.

The first had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a fancy hazel green dress with laventer trimmings and glittery white shoes. Her name was Hayley. The second had a fancy blue dress with white trimmings and brown shoes, her name was Chole. And the third was a girl with a ranbow glittered dress that didn't show her feet named Artie.

Sam bit her lip and looked down at her plain old green dress. Sure it was nice and clean but compaired to the other three girls she looked compleatly out of date. "Uh, hi." Sam said as she walked up to them "I'm Sammy, or Sam to my friends." "Don't you mean Samantha?" one of the judges asked as they pased by "No just Sam or Sammy!" Sam said.

"Don't pay any attention to what they say Sammy." Jack said "I think your name is very beautiful." Sam smiled and huged Jack's legs.

Later the show started and all the girls walked on stage, Hayley, Chole and Artie were walking like models but Sam just walked normally. The host, a tall and pretty woman named Mrs. Collins stood near the mic as some music played "Bonjure and welcome to Little Miss Cupcake! The show were we tist our four little girls with just about anything we can imagin and see if they can make it to the top and be crowned Little Miss Cupcake! First let's learn more about these girls."

One by one the girls went to the microphone and spoke into it, the first was Hayley "Hello, my name is Hayley and i live in Liverpool, UK. And i just love the wonders of Space and hope to be an astrounaut someday."

Next was Chole "Hi, my name's Chole and i live in Portland, Maine. I love fish and i love being popular."

Next was Artie "Hi, call me Artie and this kid comes from New York City, I've got spunk and a hankering to win so get outta ma way."

Finally was Sam "Uh, M-My name is Sam and i'm from Predator Island."

Hearing that made the music some to a sudden stop and almost everyone jaw drop "PREDATOR ISLAND!" "I'm not a predator myself," Sam quicklly said "But i do live with them."

* * *

The next thing Jack knew he and Sam were outside the building and Sam was no longer permited to compeat in any future Little Miss Cupcakes again. "Waaaaaaa!" Sam cried as she hugged Jack "Why won't they let me join?" "Predator Island isn't a name used for popularity." Jack said "Mostly due to being eaten alive by one of the entire islands inhabatints."

"Waaaahhh!" Sam cried. This wasn't helping her at all. Jack kissed his daughter's forehead and said "There there, no matter what those bullies say you'll always be my cute little cupcake." "Why are they so mean?" Sam asked as she sniffled "I don't know, but they'll pay for what they did to my baby. All of them." Jack said with a wicked smile "And i've got just the plan."

* * *

Under the stage Sam and Jack had drilled holes in the floor and the lizard was waiting pasiantly for the first meal to fall down one. Finally, during a talent contest Artie, who was tap dancing, ended up falling down and landed head first inside Jack's mouth, her fall and Jack's gullet only took one quick gulp before Artie was sent stright into Jack's tummy.

Jack burped and patted his distinded belly with pride "One down, two to go." Sam giggled and smiled at Jack, who ruffled her hair playfully as Artie struggled inside the lizard's tummy.

Then Chole fell down and Jack swallowed her down just as easily as the first girl. Jack's stomach shifted wildly as the newly swallowed girl struggled with the old one, causing a sea of lumps showing on the lizard's shifting middle "Boy these girls really do taste like cupcakes." Jack said with a burp "But i'll always have my dear Little Butterfly, right?"

"Right." Sam said, hugging her big brother/fathers' ever growing belly "Are you full yet?" "Not really," Jack said as he patted his bulging round belly "I'm still craving for one more cupcake."

Soon, as Hayley got awarded with the trophey and crown she fell down the hole and the crown landed on Sam's head and the trophey hit the ground while Hayley herself hit Jack's opened mouth, sending her stright into his stomach.

Now with a very round and large stomach Jack was full as the three girls' struggles went on but grew lighter. Sam sat on top of the large orb of a belly and smiled "Told you i'd make them pay," Jack said as he playfully rubbed Sam's cheeks "And nobody makes my baby sad or leave her out on anything." He hiccuped and patted Sam's head "You'll always be my little cupcake, no matter what."

He hiccuped again and Sam felt the squirms and kicks faiding away and the strong rumblings of digestion take place inside his belly. Sam scooted closer and curled up in Jack's arms as he held her close and tight "That's my little butterfly. My little Cupcake."

* * *

Back on Predator Island in the night Sam was sleeping in her bed while Jack was gently rubbing his head. He had just digested the girls and set up the thophey and the crown at the courner of Sam's room.

"Good night my little butterfly." Jack whispered as he kissed Sam's cheek before he walked away back to his own bed while his child slept soundly in her bed all through the night.

The End


End file.
